


i love drinking and you

by WTF One Piece 2021 (fandom_One_Piece)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Canon Compliant, F/M, Romance, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/WTF%20One%20Piece%202021
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Kudos: 9
Collections: 5 - WTF One Piece 2021: визуал R — NC-17, Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	i love drinking and you




End file.
